Resposta
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Sam e Dean estão juntos novamente, perseguindo o demônio de olhos amarelos. Há algo incomodando Dean e seu irmão quer saber o que é, mesmo que isso faça surgir uma importante questão sobre que tipo de amor eles tem um pelo outro Wincest Challenge NFF


**Resposta**

Autora: ShiryuForever94

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo", Wincest, 2ª Temporada, contém spoilers

Advertências: Slash M/M – Wincest

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Sam e Dean estão juntos novamente, perseguindo o demônio de olhos amarelos. O problema é que há algo que realmente está incomodando Dean e seu irmão quer saber o que é, mesmo que isso faça surgir uma importante questão sobre que tipo de amor eles tem um pelo outro.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor, não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Resposta**

Uma pausa qualquer nas longas viagens. Uma noite estrelada, um vento até agradável. Várias cervejas e dever cumprido. Iriam dormir por ali mesmo, Dean estava cansado, dirigira por muitas horas, seu corpo pedia descanso.

- "Por que não ficamos lá mais uma noite, Dean? Você dirigiu sem parar por mais de doze horas." Sam bebericava a cerveja, espiando de quando em vez o irmão.

- "Tenho certeza que os policiais nos reconheceram, Sammy. Ou melhor, reconheceram a mim. Não queria arriscar." Dean respondeu olhando o horizonte escurecido pela falta de sol. Sua mente não parava de martelar que estava ficando cada dia pior estar perto de Sam e não...

- "Se quiser, eu dirijo, podemos tentar achar um motel qualquer, não prefere dormir numa cama?" Sam estava preocupado. O irmão ficara bem calado daquela vez. Não reagira às muitas tentativas de entabular conversa.

- "Já dormi muitas vezes no carro, não me incomodo. Você quem ter corpo de mocinha e não agüenta o tranco." Dean respondeu e até uma pequena sombra de sorriso apareceu. O problema é que adorava ficar perto dele.

- "Vai se catar, Dean." Sam suspirou. Ao menos o jeito dele parecia normal agora.

Silêncio.

Mais cervejas.

- "Dean..."

- "Arre, Sammy, que é?" Dean jogara a jaqueta no chão e deitara por cima, era uma área gramada, não parecia desconfortável. Sentia-se tão livre quando estavam apenas os dois e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que estava encarcerado sem grades, preso a ele, por amor? O problema não era ser amor, era ser AQUELE tipo de amor.

- "Que tal me dizer o que está passando na sua cabeça? Você não é de ficar calado assim sem nem me encarar. Posso saber o que está havendo?" Sam sentou-se ao lado do irmão. – "E não me vem com o papo de que está cansado. Também estou, não apenas a mente, mas o corpo também."

- "Sam, amanhã." Na verdade gostaria de ter dito nunca, mas daí Sam não pararia de perturbar.

- "Não, Dean, agora! Não vou dormir sabendo que você está me escondendo alguma coisa, porque é comigo, tenho certeza." Sam fazia aquele bico resoluto típico de quando encasquetava em alguma idéia.

- "Oh, man, essa sua cara mata um fantasma. Porra, Sam, vai dormir!" E Dean pensava freneticamente que não era de ferro, sua vontade era incrível, mas estava tão à beira do abismo. Tão perto de dizer tudo!

- "Não."

- "Estou ferrando sua vida, não é irmãozinho?" Dean acabou falando com um longo suspiro. E ia ferrar muito mais se fosse sincero consigo mesmo e com o que sentia.

Sam ficou olhando o rosto do irmão, os olhos verdes, a boca bonita e vendo que Dean parecia tão... Inseguro.

- "Nem precisa dizer nada, sei que estou. Talvez você devesse apenas voltar para sua vidinha normal. Eu não deveria ter envolvido você nisso. Sei lá, achamos o pai, perdemos o pai e, agora..." Dean fechou os olhos, sentindo-se desnudo diante da imensidão do vazio que a morte de seu pai lhe causara. Pior ainda, sentindo-se totalmente tomado pelo amor absurdo que a cada dia explodia com mais força apenas de olhar para Sammy.

- "Eu devia te socar até você recobrar o juízo." Sam atirou-se ao lado do irmão, as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando o céu estrelado.

- "Ficando violento, Sammy? É a convivência comigo?" Dean riu um pouco. No fundo tinha medo, tremendo medo, de ficar sem Sam. Só não sabia se era medo maior do que ficar com ele. Bem, com ele DAQUELE jeito. Não podia pensar numa imoralidade dessas! Não podia sequer sonhar com isso!

- "Aprendi muita coisa com você, Dean." Sam falou num suspiro calmo.

- "Foi?" Dean se virou sobre um lado do corpo, apoiando a cabeça num braço. – "A beber além da conta, enveredar numa caçada louca ou ser um criminoso procurado por diversos crimes? De qual dos meus maravilhosos ensinamentos você está falando?" Ao menos o assunto estava menos difícil. Seria mesmo menos difícil?

Sam ficou um pouco em silêncio. Talvez um pouco demais.

- "Como eu disse, estou ferrando sua vida." Dean se deitou de novo, olhos fechados, sentindo uma dor maldita no coração. Estava falhando com Sam. Deveria protegê-lo e estava arrastando-o num poço fundo. Isso que nem dissera nunca nada sobre o que realmente sentia por ele. E de novo esse pensamento egoísta de ser o único amor para Sammy. Não tinha esse direito...

- "Aprendi o que é amor incondicional com você, Dean." Sam falou numa voz tremida. Lágrimas caíam do seu rosto, por isso ficara calado. – "Nunca mais... Nunca..." Um soluço alto e mordeu os lábios.

Dean levantou-se num salto, apavorado por ouvir aquilo e por ver Sam chorando. – "Porra, Sam, não é pra tanto!" Olhava-o com o coração na boca, sentindo uma vontade louca de abraçá-lo e consolá-lo.

Sam fechou os olhos e limpou-os com a manga da jaqueta. – "Jerk." Conseguiu falar devagar, os olhos verdes vítreos de lágrimas. – "Nunca entendeu?"

- "Bitch!" Dean falou com carinho e aproximou-se um pouco mais. – "Cara, se eu passar minha mão nos seus cabelos, teremos um daqueles momentos gay e eu vou me sentir ridículo amanhã!" Sem falar que ia ser quase impossível resistir mais uma vez à vontade férrea de colar seus lábios nos dele e deixar seu amor sem fronteiras tomar conta de todas as suas ações e pensamentos.

- "Só estamos nós dois aqui, Dean, o que importa?" Sam estava... Adorável.

- "Cara..." Dean fixou seus olhos nos dele. Via tanto do que gostaria de ser em Sam. Ser mais inteligente, ser mais alto, ser menos brigão. E via que a dor que o consumia era cada vez maior. Era tão impossível assim que ele estivesse apaixonado por Sam? Admirava-o tanto. E, ao mesmo tempo, do que Sammy estava falando?

- "Amor incondicional quer dizer sem regras, sem condição alguma, Dean. É desse amor que estou falando. Aprendi com você." A voz sincera, o olhar de um menino no corpo enorme de um homem. Não era experiente em muitas coisas, e era muito experiente em outras. Dizia o que sentia.

Dean apavorou-se um tanto, sentindo uma maré de sentimentos antigos e escondidos no mais profundo abismo de seu coração e mente. Agora era para valer, estava sendo tragado no imenso mar do seu amor por Sam. E não era nem de longe amor fraternal. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, loucamente preocupado agora. – "Sammy, do que você está falando? Por que diz que aprendeu comigo?"

- "Você me ama, Dean?" Direto ao ponto. Não queria esperar mais nada. Precisava saber. Havia um tempo que gostaria de saber e vinha adiando aquilo, esperando que tudo se acalmasse, mas nunca se acalmava. Na verdade, era seu coração quem tentava fugir de enxergar o que era bem óbvio.

- "Porra, Sam!" Dean arfava, ar entrando e saindo muito depressa. – "Que raio de merda de pergunta é essa? Você é meu irmão!" E se continuassem com aquilo não sabia mesmo por onde seus sentimentos o levariam...

- "Ama? Sim ou não. Resposta simples." Sam estava nervoso. Na verdade sua pergunta podia ser encarada de diversas formas. O problema era saber se gostaria de ir por tal caminho.

Dean levantou-se como se uma mola o tivesse jogado longe. Começou a andar por ali, nervoso. – "O que exatamente quer saber?" Que fosse algo banal, simples e idiota, que fosse apenas se ele o amava como se ama um irmão, ora... E, qual seria o drama de responder? Ora, Sammy sempre sabia quando ele estava mentindo. Sam iria saber que não estava sendo verdadeiro, iria querer mais respostas, ir mais fundo, descobrir tudo.

Arruinar tudo!

- "Dean..." Sam permaneceu sentado, sabia que seu irmão não gostava nada de momentos como aquele.

- "Que é?" Dean precisava de tempo para pensar no que responder. Como responder, na verdade.

- "Senta aqui do meu lado, olha pra mim e vamos resolver isso."

Agora Dean Winchester estava totalmente no mato sem cachorro... Se encarasse Sam, se ficasse perto dele, se...

- "Vou dormir no carro." O mais velho dos Winchester se enfiou no carro como se uma horda demoníaca o estivesse seguindo.

Sam rilhou os dentes. Será que devia insistir? Dean não fugia daquele jeito, não com muita freqüência. Parecia até que estava fugindo do que sentia. Talvez fosse, ele mesmo já não fugira por tempo suficiente?

Andou até o carro e abriu a porta. – "Sai daí agora, Dean Winchester." Sua voz era firme e muito segura e tinha certeza que Dean talvez estranhasse um pouco.

- "Cara, estou cansado. Deixa sua TPM para amanhã, por favor." A voz de Dean estava abafada, como se ele estivesse muito sonolento.

- "Dean, se você não sair, eu vou entrar e, talvez, aí mesmo que teremos alguns problemas."

Dean suspirou fundo dentro do carro. Estava deitado no banco de trás, tentando pensar no que a pergunta de Sammy poderia significar. Seus sentimentos pelo irmão haviam se definido muito cedo, apenas que não podia ser e pronto. Era prático, em diversas ocasiões, seu pai o treinara muito bem.

Só que, Dean Winchester não era feito de metal e se Sam insistisse demais em saber como o mais velho se sentia, talvez pusesse tudo a perder. – "Problemas? Que tipo de problemas, Sammy?" Dean arriscou ainda uma vez, talvez o mais novo desistisse daquela palhaçada toda.

- "Vem aqui se é homem!" Sam estava decidido. Esperara tempo demais, estavam sofrendo, sabia que sim, com a morte do pai, com o fato de Dean sentir-se culpado pelo pai ter feito um pacto para salvá-lo, por muitas coisas.

- "Caralho, Sam, não apela!" Dean saiu do carro para dar de cara com um irmão mais novo tremendamente agitado. – "O que é agora? Vamos dormir de uma vez e...

Uma montanha russa acabara de começar. Sam Winchester agarrou o irmão como um furacão levantando um telhado. Prensou-o contra o carro e beijou-o na boca com tanta fome que as pernas de Dean amoleceram assim que o gosto bom da boca quente e exigente de Sam se mesclou na sua.

Não havia tempo nenhum para Sam. Ele não queria mais tempo, nem hesitação. Queria Dean e queria naquele momento.

As mãos de Sam eram experientes, com mulheres ao menos. Lembrou-se que estava beijando um homem e apertou o abraço, se esfregando nele com vontade. Não gostava de coisas levinhas, nem fofinhas, gostava de amasso, beijo molhado, força, poder e... Sexo.

De preferência com alguém com quem tivesse alguma afinidade.

Naquele momento, estava louco para despir seu próprio irmão, atirá-lo contra o carro, de costas para si e...

Dean o empurrou com força, partindo o toque.

- "Porra, Sam, ficou doido? Que merda é essa?" Dean sentia comichões no meio das pernas, sentia o ar faltar, sentia muita coisa que sabia que não deveria sentir.

- "Não gostou não? Pois parecia que estava gostando..." Sam pareceu magoado e inspirou ar, bem fundo. – "Então, já tenho minha resposta, boa noite, Dean. Vou dormir aqui fora, pode ficar no carro." Sam se virou, atirou-se em cima da jaqueta e fechou os olhos. Não queria conversar, nem discutir, nem mais nada.

- "Sammy." Ah, caramba, agora Dean estava ferrado. Quando seu lindo irmãozinho encasquetava... Quando ele fazia aquilo de se virar de lado e ficar calado... – "SAMMY!" Acabou por gritar, já que o mais novo não fazia a menor menção de haver ouvido.

- "Não consigo dormir com você berrando meu nome." Sam apenas resmungou, mas bem audível.

- "Sam, para com essa frescura, ok?" E a vontade que Dean tinha de dar uns sopapos no irmão só aumentava.

- "Boa noite, Dean." A voz era neutra, sequer olhava para o irmão.

- "O que quer que eu faça ou diga? O que acha que temos? Somos irmãos, puta merda, Sammy, somos irmãos de sangue, mesmo pai e mãe, nem somos irmãos de criação..."

Sam suspirou. Pelo visto ia ter que resolver aquilo de qualquer jeito. O problema é que quando tentava resolver, Dean fugia. Se não tentava resolver, Dena torrava sua paciência. Não tinha jeito. Sentou-se e observou o outro com atenção. – "E?"

- "Cara, tu é doido ou o que?"

- "Eu fiz uma pergunta simples. Perguntei se você me ama." O sorriso sacana de Sam dava pistas de que ele tinha um plano.

- "Ai, agora ferrou. No que você está pensando?" Dean andava de um lado para outro.

- "Que se você não sentisse o mesmo que eu, teria apenas dito que sim, que me amava porque sou seu irmão." Sam riu ainda mais abertamente. – "Ou seja..."

- "Ou seja?" Dean estava com o coração pulando. Ele dissera o mesmo que... Que sentia o mesmo e... – "Tu ta dizendo que é tipo, daquele jeito? Amar daquele jeito?"

- "Dean, use o cérebro, por favor. Sei que você é muito inteligente, só não quer dar o braço a torcer. Claro que é D A Q U E L E jeito." Sam levantou de um pulo só. – "Ou não?"

- "Eu já disse que somos irmãos." Dean agora estava tremendo. Sam gostava dele... Gostava mesmo dele...

- "Foda-se." Sam respondeu enquanto se aproximava novamente.

- "Como assim? O que pensa que vai fazer?" Dean foi jogado no chão com uma força estúpida e se viu prensado pelo corpo imenso do irmão caçula. – "Me larga, Sammy!"

- "Então diz que não." Levantou a camisa do irmão na marra, mordiscando os mamilos dele. – "Você é lindo."

- "Para, Sam... A gente não devia..."

- "A gente não devia ter perdido a infância fugindo de monstros, nem devia ter ficado sem mãe e nem devia ter perdido o pai. Não me interessam as regrinhas ridículas. Eu quero você, eu te amo, Dean. Nem me venha com o papo de amor fraternal, não há nada de fraternal nas nossas ereções." Sam falou tudo de uma vez, sem nem parar, arrancando sua camisa do corpo e sentindo que estava um tanto frio demais. – "Vamos para o carro, agora." Levantou e puxou o irmão, beijando-o, abraçando-o, se esfregando nele.

- "Ainda quer uma resposta?" Dean parou de resistir quando não queria mesmo que o outro parasse.

- "Se quiser me dar uma verbal, eu ouço, por que já ouvi seu corpo e ele disse sim." Sam bateu a porta atrás de si e tirou sapatos, meia, calças, tudo. Ficou nu numa rapidez avassaladora e reparou no olhar faminto do irmão. – "Quer provar meu gosto?"

- "Eu te amo, Sam. E, puta merda, não tem nada de fraternal no que estou sentindo." Dean despiu-se depressa, também queria Sam, e como queria.

Já haviam dito que se amavam antes, mas não haviam dito ainda que se amavam DAQUELE jeito...


End file.
